


Bard the Bowman/Bargeman: Misty Moon

by skysonfire



Series: Luke Evans [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, Dale - Freeform, Desolation of Smaug, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, King of Dale, Luke Evans - Freeform, Short Encounters, Smut with a Story, battle of the five armies, porn with a plot, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), This is one of a few pieces I've written featuring Bard the Bowman/Bargeman. This piece can be read independently from other Bard posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bard the Bowman/Bargeman: Misty Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), This is one of a few pieces I've written featuring Bard the Bowman/Bargeman. This piece can be read independently from other Bard posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

Dawn broke over Lake-town, and she sat at the end of a long dock that looked out and away toward the Lonely Mountain. A thick mist hung over the water and swirled about like so many unsettled spirits, and she pulled his coat around her tightly, her naked legs and feet hanging down over the cold damp, which moistened the air and caused beads of wet to form on the worn wood to her sides. She clung to a cup of hot wine, and pushed her tousled hair from her eyes filled with sleepy tears and serious yearning. It seemed as though most of the world slept although a few fishing boats bobbed in the quiet swells of the lake and the waters beyond.

His step was distinct and she smiled toward the sky when she sensed his approach. Without a word, he descended onto the dock and straddled her at the back, pulling her close with a gentle embrace that made her heart roll and her pulse agonize. Tentatively, he touched the wine cup in her hand, running his finger over its lip. She turned her face toward him and brought the vessel to her mouth, letting the heat of the wine soak into her tongue and cheeks. Before she had a chance to swallow the fluid, he placed his hand on her face and urged her toward him, touching his mouth to hers and encouraging the wine between them; a hot rush of intoxication.

A sweet breeze drove up from the smoky water, and she swiveled to face him, her hands on his thighs. He burrowed into her with his serious hazel stare and pulled at the small of her back to encourage her onto his lap, her knees bent back flanking his sides. She took his face in her hands and caressed his mouth with her soft lips. He pulled from her and exhaled, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief second before slipping his hands under his coat that she wore. He stroked against her warm nakedness and she pushed her face against his neck, hitching her hips forward to feel the press of him against her wet thighs.

She kicked her head back and breathed out in response to his guiding touch.

“I need you,” he whispered. But the sun rounded the clouds and Lake-town began to wake; their moment gone like the turning of the misty moon.


End file.
